


The Last Granger

by Michael_T_Winges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark! Sirius, Death Eaters, F/M, No Voldemort, Slytherin!Sirius, So AU it hurts, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_T_Winges/pseuds/Michael_T_Winges
Summary: Three centuries. Two families. Two lovers. One curse.In 1716, Princess Hermione Rose Granger died after a surprise attack at her family's summer home alongside Sirius Black. A curse is placed on the Black family as they take over the Wizarding World.After three centuries, the curse takes effect, and Hermione and Sirius are reunited in a world that is fraught with dark magic. Will Hermione fulfill her destiny, or will she fail like her ancestor before her? As the two learn, history tends to repeat itself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> I know. Another Sirmione fic. Honestly, they're not even my OTP (Fremione, Jily, and Scorose). I don't know why I like the idea of them being together. It's really weird. But hey, here we are.
> 
> This is an idea I got at work. This will have a playlist, but will not be part of the Playlist Series. It will be its own entity.
> 
> I will alternate between working on this story and AoaL. So there might be some gaps in posting. We shall see.
> 
> Lastly, this is very much an AU (If you haven't noticed, this is your last notice).
> 
> Please like, subscribe, and all that. 
> 
> -MTW

**Prologue**

 

_But there comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

  * “Just a Game," Birdy



 

**September 19th, 1716**

 

 _Ch_ _â_ _teau du Grange_ \- or Castle Granger, as it were - sat high on a French plateau overlooking a small French village. It was the aptly named summer home of the Grangers, the British Royal Wizarding Family. They were world-renowned for their kindness, gentleness, brains, cunning, and, most of all, bravery. The family had ruled for six centuries, bringing peace and tranquility to everyone. But there was unrest. In the far north of the United Kingdom, the scorned Black family watched, waited, and recruited, wishing to overthrow King Henry and his Muggle wife, Seraphina. They called him _Blood-traitor_ in secret, wishing to keep their motives hidden.

 

All but one.

 

In the gardens of the castle sat a witch, alone with her history books. Well, mostly alone. Her best friends surrounded her, protecting her. She sighed as the head of her guard played around with a Snitch, thoroughly distracting her. She stared at him with a glare as her two other friends laughed at the two.

 

“Sir James,” she said, catching his attention as he shyly put the Snitch away. She sighed again as she closed her book. “Go home to Lily. She probably needs you right now.” The young man shook his head.

 

“No, Hermione,” he said. She almost smiled. She hated being called _Highness_ or _Princess_. She wanted to be normal and had asked her friends to act accordingly. Her parents forced them to call her by her title whenever in public, but Hermione would be damned if they did the same around her. James continued to speak. “We need to protect you. There have been rumors of attacks near your home in England. We’re all lucky that your family is vacationing here.” She nodded and stood. She turned to look at her other two friends. Sir Remus of House Lupin and Sir Frank of House Longbottom stood and smiled at her. She smiled in return.

“I believe Nymphadora and Alice need you, too,” she said. “Please give them my best. You are all dismissed.” The eighteen-year-old men stared at the sixteen-year-old girl before them with humor.

 

“Sorry, Hermione,” Remus said. “Your father is demanding that you be protected at all costs.” He paused, sniffing the air. His werewolf senses made it easier for him to notice things before they got out of hand. He turned and glared at the edge of the forest that bordered the garden before relaxing. Hermione turned to see a young man with long, black hair appear from the darkness of the forest. She smiled as the man dressed in black dress robes and a sword approached her. A cool summer breeze rustled her neat curls, making the man smile at her. She handed her book over to James and ran at the man. His grey eyes called to her. She lifted her skirts to not trip, although she knew she never could. She had been taught since she was four to be graceful. The arms of the intruder opened as soon as she was within arms reach. Her body collided with his. He picked her up and twirled her around. Her pale blue dress seemed almost white compared to his robes. James, Remus, and Frank all turned their heads at the two lovers. James smiled at the princess’s laughter.

 

“Sorry for being late, love,” he said, holding her closely. He kissed her hair. “Mother and father would not let me leave again.” Hermione shook her head, smiling up at him.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she said. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She was almost a foot shorter than him, but the height difference did not matter. He scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was a few moments before they broke apart.

 

“I do, though” he murmured. “I should not be late to my fiancée’s birthday.” Hermione sucked in a breath and stared at him.

 

“You mean… Sirius, are you sure?” She whispered. Sirius Black smiled at her openly.

 

“I am so sure,” he said, pulling a small diamond ring from his pocket. “I love you so much. I hate being away from you. We have courted for three years now, and I asked your parents for permission. Hermione Rose Granger, will you marry me?” Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak. The two kissed as Sirius slid the ring onto her slim finger. There were a few moments of peace before Remus shouted.

 

“Your Highness!” Hermione jumped and turned to her friend, Sirius holding onto her arms. Remus, James, and Frank ran forward to form a circle around her and Sirius, who cursed and drew his sword and his wand. “They found us!” Hermione’s heart sank. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran towards the castle, nearly tripping in trepidation of what lay waiting. The four men followed closely behind her, trying to get her to stop. Sirius caught up to her first and pulled her back.

 

“Hermione!” He said, holding her to him as she struggled.

 

 _“Maman!”_ She cried out. _“Papa!”_ Flashes of green shown through the throne room windows. “No! Calum!” She finally managed to break away from Sirius and the boys, taking a hidden passage to find her baby brother. She reached his room and found him crying in his crib. She relinquished her wand from its strap on her thigh and cast a silencing charm. The four men protecting her quickly entered the room, along with Lily, Alice, and Nymphadora. Hermione cast several spells - a Notice-Me-Not, some stronger wards - before shutting and locking the door. She ran to her brother, who cried in silence. Sirius came up to her, crying.

 

“They tracked me,” he said, livid and hurt at the same time. “I should have known. My mother hugged me longer than normal today.” Hermione looked into her lover’s eyes, tears streaming down her face. She swiped at them, trying to calm down. Now was not the time to break down. Now was the time to fight.

 

“Alice, Lily, Nymphadora,” she said. The three witches jumped to attention, immediately coming to Hermione’s side. She picked up her brother and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Calum,” she whispered to him. He stared up at her, noticing her serious face. He tugged one of her curls and she laughed sadly. She handed the seven-month-old child to Lily. “Keep him safe,” she said. “Keep him alive. Hide him.” Lily nodded and ran out of a servant’s tunnel. Hermione turned to those remaining. “We’re going to fight.” There were immediate protests, the loudest of which came from Sirius. Hermione raised her hand, and her staff members silenced. Sirius kept going.

 

“You are _not_ fighting,” he said, grabbing her by the arms. “I cannot lose you. We are to be married, remember?” Hermione smiled sadly at him.

 

“Sirius, I must do this,” she said. Her place was defending her people. “For all I know, my parents are dead. That puts me in charge since Calum is under a year old. As the queen, I need to defend my people and my land.” As Sirius opened his mouth to protest, she kissed him. He kissed her back. They broke apart a moment later. “Sirius, I love you so much.” She cupped his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled into her touch. “You are my rock, my moon, my everything. But I need to do this.” She stepped away from him and stared at all of her friends. She stepped into the role she was born to take - queen. “James, since you are the head of my guard, you will stay by me and Sirius. Remus, you will bring up the rear. Frank, take the lead. Nymphadora and Alice, sneak into the throne room. We shall meet you there. Now go!” The two hand-witches nodded and left through the servant’s passage. The four men formed a circle around her. She watched as Sirius and James smiled at each other. They were best friends, after all. Frank took the lead, with James on her right and Sirius on her left. Remus stood behind her. She really did not need that much protection, but they were doing their jobs. “Alright, let us leave.” They left the confines of the nursery and headed towards the throne room. Dead servants littered the hallways. They had heard their screams in the garden.

 

As one of the Black guards ran around a corner, Hermione flicked her wand, sending him flying without a word. Sirius smirked at his love.

 

“Been holding out on me,” he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. She sent more of the Black House flying. She knew it gave Sirius great joy, seeing the people who had tortured him go flying. The group finally made it to the throne room. While everyone else focused on the large group of cloaked figures standing in the center of the room, Hermione only had eyes for the two dead bodies floating in the air. She tried to restrain her emotions as she watched her parents float in lazy circles. The maniacal laughter that filled the hall pulled her attention to the group. Verona Black, Sirius’s mother, laughed and smiled at the dead royals.

 

“We did it!” She exclaimed. “We will take over now!” The group cheered. Anger boiled in Hermione’s blood. When she blinked, the entire group had separated, choking up against the walls. She went straight to Verona.

 

“How dare you?” She cried. “How dare you try to usurp power from us? We protected your family when no one else would! How could you betray our trust?” She turned and looked at several of the people who had joined the Royal Guard thirteen years ago. She looked at the Courtiers, the cooks - almost everyone she had held dear was now an enemy. The guilt on some of their faces almost made her forgive them. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Nymphadora and Alice quietly entered the room. Her small group was still outmatched, but now they had more of a chance. Somehow, Verona broke out of the hold Hermione had on the group. She came over to the new queen and pulled out her wand.

 

“Your _Majesty_ ,” the older witch snarled. “We’ve been expecting you.” She sent a curse at Hermione, who easily blocked the spell. The hold broke, and chaos ensued. The two groups fought for hours, Verona’s group suffering greatly. James, Remus, Frank, and Sirius had swords that protected them from spells. Nymphadora and Alice fought alongside their leader.

 

Four and a half hours later, Hermione realized just how tired she was. She was nicked by a stinging curse, but she kept fighting. She sent a jinx toward Verona, who barely dodged it. Enraged with how the fight was going, she shouted in frustration.

 

 _“Crucio!”_ The older witch shouted. Hermione did not block it in time. She was hit, and her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed in pain, the world around her vanishing. She did not notice everyone stop fighting to stare in shock and horror at what was happening. She did not hear Sirius running and crying out. The only thing she noticed was the pain stopping suddenly. The world came back into view slowly, and she turned her head to see Sirius stabbing his own mother in the heart. He withdrew his blade and ran to Hermione’s side. He did not see Verona raise her wand and point it at him.

 

“Sirius!” Hermione cried out, somehow managing to stand. She pushed him out of the way as Verona cast the curse.

 

 _“Sectumsempra!”_ Hermione pushed Sirius out of the way just in time for her to be hit by the curse. She collapsed as her skin tore open and she began to bleed out. She heard a scream and several swords drop. Sirius cradled her head, crying openly. She smiled up at him. She knew she would not survive. Her friends surrounded her, but her eyes were only for Sirius.

 

“No,” he whispered. “No, no, no, no. You can’t die. Please. I can’t live without you.” Hermione smiled up at him. She took a shallow breath.

 

“You will live on,” she said. “You are so strong. I love you so much.” She winced at the pain but continued. “We will see each other again.” She felt so tired. She began to close her eyes.

 

“No! Come on, ‘Mione! You need to stay awake,” Sirius called out. Hermione’s bleary eyes opened, smiling again.

 

“Goodbye, Slytherin King,” she whispered. He blinked, realizing what was happening. He took her right hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

 

“Goodbye, my Queen,” he whispered. “I love you.” He cried, wishing for a miracle. But it was too late.

 

Princess Hermione Rose Granger died with a smile on her face. Sirius just sat there, cradling his love. The remainder of Verona’s followers suddenly took action. James, Frank, and Remus shot hexes and jinxes at them, protecting Sirius as he and the two hand-witches mourned. A stray killing curse hit Sirius, and he collapsed on top of Hermione. The two lovers entwined in each other looked so peaceful.

 

A force separated everyone, scattering them around the room. Everyone turned to see Alice standing, anguish and rage splayed across her face. Her eyes were black, and a booming voice came out of her. The wind in the room picked up.

 

 _“I curse House Black and its followers,”_ she said. _“I curse them to never know love. I curse House Black to never know what it means to have the love and adoration of their subjects. May only the pure of heart truly know happiness. The two lovers will return and destroy House Black. I curse House Black to live in fear.”_ Another strong force swept across the room and out the door. It rolled over the hills of France and slowly made its way around the world. The curse was strong - in fact, too strong. It caused Alice to collapse on the spot once the strong wave had stopped. Frank crawled over to his wife. He shook her, trying to wake her. He sighed in relief when he saw her chest rise and fall. The rest of the Black family fled, knowing they had won the battle and now ruled over Britain. What was left of the former Royal Guard stared at each other, saddened.

 

“Calum is our only hope,” James said, standing. “Lily and I will raise him as our own.” Everyone else nodded. “We cannot lose hope. I swore my fealty to House Granger. I plan to keep my promise to protect. What say you?” Everyone immediately agreed, swearing to protect House Granger at all costs.

 

They never realized that the world as they knew it was over.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Welcome back! Here's another chapter! And on a holiday, too (if you celebrate).
> 
> Like, subscribe, all that shtuff.
> 
> -MTW
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.

  **Chapter One**

 

_Say what you mean out loud_

_Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd_

_'Cause every sweet thing you never speak_

_It's deafening, never knowing what could be_

_Wish I could show you how_

_But you're just a ghost now_

  * “Out Loud,” Gabbie Hanna



 

**November 16th, 2001**

 

Fleaumont and Euphemia Potter wandered through the orphanage, their one-and-a-half-year-old son, James, following closely behind. Despite being in the Elite Twenty-Eight, they were one of the few who actually took care of the Muggles and Muggle-borns. They often would hold charity events for the orphanages, while secretly searching. Searching for their savior. They knew she was out there somewhere. They also knew that James would know her as soon as he saw her. That is why they often brought him along.

 

The family wandered around The Keystone Orphanage, watching as the children found their new toys. They thanked the Potters as they ran by, screaming loudly as they became excited.

 

After a few moments, Euphemia noticed that James was nowhere in sight. Figuring that he went to go play with the big kids, she retraced her steps. She finally found him in the nursery, staring at a small crib. He did this sometimes - babies made him curious. Euphemia rolled her eyes and tugged on her son’s arm, trying to get him to follow her.

 

“My knee!” He shouted. “My knee! My knee!” Euphemia got down on his level, checking his knees.

 

“Darling, what’s wrong? Does your knee hurt?” She asked, trying to see if there was a break. James shook his head and ran back to the crib. He pointed inside. Euphemia stood and followed her son.

 

“My knee!” He excitedly said. Euphemia looked at her son in confusion. He huffed and pointed. “Pinsess!” Euphemia looked at the crib. A tiny baby girl squirmed, waking up from her nap. She smiled at her son.

 

“She does look a princess, doesn’t she?” She teased him. He shook his head.

 

“Pinsess Ganger!” He shouted. This startled the girl and she began to cry. Her cry was magical - everyone seemed to stop as they heard her cry. Euphemia picked up the girl and soothed her. That seemed to help a bit. James tugged on his mother’s dress. She got down on his level once again and showed him the baby. He touched one of her tiny hands and she immediately calmed down. She smiled at James, who smiled back. She heard a gasp from behind her. She turned to see one of the matrons standing there with tears in her eyes.

 

“She’s never smiled before,” she said. “When she fusses, it’s like everyone wants to dote on her immediately. But she rarely fusses and she’s so sweet and bubbly.” The dot finally connected and she turned to the matron.

 

“What’s her name,” she asked.

 

“Hermione Jean Granger,” the young woman said. “Her parents died in a house fire. She was brought here by an elderly neighbor.”

 

“What was the name of the neighbor?” Euphemia asked, reverence in her voice. The matron shrugged.

 

“I think it was McGonagall or something,” she said. “He said that his daughter worked at a private school and he was too old to care for her himself, so he brought her here. She’s been here since the day she was born - September 19th.” Euphemia nodded, beaming.

 

“Fleaumont, dear,” Euphemia called. Fleaumont ran into the room and spotted the bundle in her arms. He stared at the little girl.

 

“Is that…” Euphemia nodded, tears forming.

 

“We found her,” Euphemia said. The matron looked confused.

 

“Are you related to her?” She asked. Euphemia chuckled.

 

“Sort of,” she said. “But we would like to adopt her.” The matron smiled widely.

 

“Of course!” She excitedly took them down the stairs and towards their adoption office. They had everything sorted out within an hour.

 

Princess Hermione was safe.

 

**September 1st, 2011**

 

Hermione skipped along after her Head Guard, who was posing as her older brother. The Potters, Lupins, and Longbottoms were walking with her, smiling at her carefree attitude and her bushy hair. She knew she was a princess, but she was not perturbed by her future. She still had her etiquette, dance, music, history, and foreign language lessons. She excelled at all of them. It helped that she loved to study and grabbed any book she could get her hands on.

 

The skirt of her dress fluttered around her as she danced to the music playing from her iPod. She smiled as she danced to the song that played in her headphones.

 

 _“Tonight, tonight, there’s a party going on the rooftop, top of the world,”_ she sang aloud. She sang and twirled as they walked through King’s Cross Station. She was not paying attention to where she was going and she slammed into a young boy with long dark hair and grey eyes. He grabbed her before she fell. She stared at him and took out her headphones.

 

“Are you alright, miss?” he said as she righted herself. She nodded, staring at eyes that seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t place why. She smiled at him.

 

“What’s your name?” She asked. He smiled sadly.

 

“I’m Sirius,” he said. He realized that he was still holding onto her and let go. He scratched the back of his head, nervous. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m -”

 

 _“Hermione!”_ The two jumped and turned to Euphemia racing towards her. “Darling, you must be more careful! You never know who you could - oh, Your Highness.” Euphemia curtsied, dipping her head. Hermione immediately followed after Euphemia and curtsied.

 

“Your Highness,” she echoed, but she kept looking at his face. He frowned at her but said nothing.

 

“You must be the Potter girl,” he said. He bowed to her and smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?” She shook her head no as the three all stood up.

 

“I will next year,” she said. He smiled at her and nodded.

 

“I look forward to it, Hermione,” he said. She was about to say something back but a loud shout distracted her.

 

“Sirius Orion Black, you should not be fraternizing with peasants,” a portly, blond, balding man shouted, his son trailing behind him. Sirius sighed and nodded.

 

“Yes, Mister Pettigrew,” he said. Hermione watched as the man recognized Euphemia and glared at her.

 

“Potter,” he snarled. Euphemia smiled at the older Pettigrew.

 

“Good morning, Archibald,” she said. “How is my dear sister doing?” Archibald Pettigrew bristled.

 

“You shall not speak of the Queen as such,” he hissed. “You’re lucky you’re even part of the Elite Twenty Eight.” Euphemia threw back her head in laughter.

 

“I know exactly what Walburga’s doing,” she said. She placed a hand on Hermione’s shouldered and ushered her along. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take my children to the platform. Come, Hermione.” Hermione followed her guardian and turned to watch Sirius, who stared after her. She smiled and waved before skipping after her mother.

 

**June 13th, 2012**

 

Hermione bounced on her heels as she waited for Jamie to get home. He had spent Christmas at the castle because his friends could not go home and he did not want them to be alone. She smiled as the front door to opened and she ran towards her brother.

 

“Jamie!” She cried, hugging her brother. He laughed and hugged her back. She noticed that he had grown quite a bit since she had last seen him. He was almost a head taller than her, which was not fair. She released him and jumped up and down. “I missed you! How was school? Is Remy okay?” A snigger from behind James caught her attention. She turned to see Sirius standing next to an embarrassed Remus. Hermione gasped and dropped into a low curtsey. Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“Honestly, don’t,” he said, pushing past James to enter the manor. He stared around and smiled. “I can’t wait for this summer. We’ll have so much fun. And we can plan so many pranks!” James moved to stand next to his best friend.

 

“Pranks?” Hermione asked, enthralled. “Can I help?” All three boys turned to her.

 

“No!” Was the resounding answer. Hermione’s face fell and she nodded.

 

“That’s fine, Jamie,” she said quietly. James’s eyes narrowed as she walked past them. She flicked a finger and he barely saw it in time before he was hit with a tripping hex. Sirius’s eyes widened.

 

“YOU CAN DO WANDLESS MAGIC?” He said, following her. “HOW?” Hermione ignored him as she ran up the spiral staircase to her room. She smiled to herself for a moment before she remembered that she had lessons to attend. Looking down at her messy frock, she sighed and changed into a simple leotard and her new pointe shoes. She was to start pointe lessons that afternoon. She walked down the hallway to the dance studio on the second floor. Her dance teacher was Remus’s mother, Hope Lupin. She was a Muggle who was a professional dancer before she fell in love with Remus’s father. She retired and decided to teach. She took it upon herself to teach Hermione to dance, be graceful, and her etiquette lessons. The older woman smiled at the young girl.

 

“Are you ready for your lessons?” Hermione nodded eagerly, stepping awkwardly in her new shoes. She had tried to break them in as Hope had instructed, but she could only do so much. The two began with an easy warm-up - stretching, pliés, and fouettés. Neither noticed the three boys standing and watching them. Hope and Hermione started doing simple pirouettes on pointe, but Hermione fell just as she began. Her cheeks flushed as she checked herself for injuries. She heard a snicker and looked up to find Sirius laughing at her. She glared at him, deciding that he was not a friend. She stood up and used wandless magic to slam the door in their faces. She turned back to Hope, struggling to smile.

 

“Let’s continue,” she said. Hope smiled at her, and by the end of her lesson, she was doing intermediate dance steps.

 

**September 1st, 2012**

 

Hermione’s trunk trailed behind her, her bushy hair barely contained by the several hair ties keeping it up in a bun. Her hair had a mind of its own, but she’d be damned if she allowed it to control her.

 

James, Remus, and Sirius followed behind, talking loudly. She rolled her eyes. They had pulled countless pranks on her, pestering her to no end. She found that she really hated Sirius Black. The fact that he flaunted the fact that he was the Heir to the Throne around also grated on her. She knew she would have to defeat him at some point. She knew she was the rightful heir and the throne would be hers one day. She felt like Sirius was a thorn in her side that just kept going deeper. She smoothed down the pants of her suit. She knew that she stood out like a sore thumb, but she wanted to impress everyone. After all, today was the day she would reveal herself to the world.

 

The group passed through the barrier and Hermione smiles at the scarlet engine in front of her. She quivered in anticipation.

 

“Let’s go find a compartment,” James said, nudging her forward. She eagerly agreed and hurried toward the train. The group of four easily found one and sat down. James and Remus had a habit of forcing Sirius and Hermione to sit next to each other, much to her dismay. Rolling her eyes at the smirk on the prince’s face, she quickly pulled a book out of her trunk. She had read this particular one several times over the past few years. She opened _Pride and Prejudice_ and smiled as she read about how Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy fell in love. She heard Sirius scoff and tried her best to ignore him.

 

“How can you reread a book so many times?” He said. She ignored him, gripping her book tighter. “I mean, at least read something more pleasurable. Why not _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ? I hear that’s a popular one.” She sighed, closed her book, and exited the compartment. She wanted to read in peace, but she could not do that with that… _prat_ in there. She was so deep in thought she did not see the person in front of her and walked right into him. She fell down and stared up at him. He glared at her.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Mudblood,” he snarled, his long blond hair tied into a knot at the base of his neck. She glared right back, her anger rising. She took a deep breath to calm herself before standing up and walking past him. “Hey!” His shout made her turn. “What do you think you’re doing?” She smiled at him.

 

“Walking,” she replied and turned around. Before she took another step, she was thrown up against a wall. The boy grabbed her by the neck and leaned in close.

 

“You should grovel on your hands and knees just being in my presence,” he said. “Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” Hermione gasped, trying to breathe.

 

“Malfoy!” A shout caused Malfoy to turn his head and he smirked at the intruder.

 

“Longbottom,” he leered. “Go find someone else to bother. I have things handled.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how Prefects act,” Frank’s voice sounded to Hermione’s right. Her vision started to blur, the edges turning black. Malfoy scoffed and turned back to his victim.

 

“Malfoy,” Sirius’s voice sounded to her left. Malfoy turned and released her. She gasped for air on the ground, clutching her throat. A pair of arms surrounded her, holding her close. Her vision started to return. She looked up to see Sirius glaring daggers at Malfoy, who was bent in half at the waist in a bow.

 

“Your Highness,” he said. “My apologies. I was just taking care of some vermin.” At this, he glared at Hermione, who glared right back. She stood and faced him.

 

“I am not vermin,” she hissed. “You think you’re some sort of god? That you’re special? You have no idea who you’re messing with.” Sirius smiled at her, and she nodded at him. He turned to Malfoy, still bent over.

 

“I believe you owe her an apology,” Sirius said. Malfoy righted himself immediately, glaring daggers at Hermione. He turned to her with his lips pressed in a thin line.

 

“Apologies, Mudblood,” he said before taking off down the hall. Hermione stood her ground. Sirius growled at him as he walked past him. Hermione turned to Frank, who had a murderous look on his face. She smiled at him.

 

“Thank you, Frank,” she said softly. He turned to her and smiled cheekily at her.

 

“Frank Longbottom, at your service,” he said, giving the Granger salute. He put his right fist over his heart, his left arm going behind his back, and he clicked his heels together. Hermione sucked in a breath, pulling at his arms.

 

“You can’t do that here,” she hissed. “Not with present company.” She heard Sirius laugh behind her and she turned.

 

“I’ve lived with you all summer,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “You really didn’t think I’d figure out who you are?” She took a step back, flushing. He smirked and pulled her into an empty compartment, Frank following behind. Once Sirius closed the door, he shut the blinds and locked the door. Then, he did the last thing she thought he would do.

 

He did the Granger salute.

 

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

 

“Do you honestly think that I could be a king?” He said. She sat down on the bench behind her, staring. “Besides, I don’t like the way that my family has ruled. I mean, Muggles are being murdered for no reason! And I’m pretty sure you and Evans might be the only Muggleborns in Hogwarts, and that’s not okay.” Hermione smirked at Sirius.

 

“James said you would make a wonderful Gryffindor,” she said. Sirius let out a humorless laugh.

 

“I even asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor,” he said. “But he said that my place was in Slytherin, like before. What does that even mean?” Hermione shrugged. Frank cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, but we should probably change into our uniforms soon.” Hermione nodded and stood, smoothing out her outfit. The two followed her to their original compartment and found James and Remus getting ready. Hermione squeaked and turned around. The boys laughed at her as she blushed.

 

“So proper, kitten,” Sirius said. She bristled at the nickname. He laughed and handed her her robes. “Here you are, love. Go and change. We’ll arrive in thirty minutes.” She gladly followed his orders. She did not realize that they had been on the train for eight hours. With everything that had happened, it had only felt like five minutes. She began to sweat, her nerves taking over. She returned to the compartment to find all four boys changed. James, Remus, and Frank were in Gryffindor colors, while Sirius wore Slytherin. She looked down at her own robes that had no house on them yet and sighed. She heard James chuckle.

 

“Cheer up,” he said. “You’ll have a lion on you yet.”

 

“Or a snake,” Sirius said with a smirk. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and he held up his hands. The other three boys laughed at the two.

 

“She’s a Gryffindor,” James said. “Just because the Hat put you in Slytherin does not mean everyone goes there. Besides, you’ve seen her. She’s brave.” Sirius conceded and sat down. The compartment door opened, and the Pettigrew boy flew in.

 

“Your Highness,” he said, out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! We were supposed to meet on the platform!” Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“Peter,” he said. “These are my friends now. You don’t have to protect me all the time.” Peter huffed, his emerald robes rustling. Hermione decided he looked like a rat.

 

“Sir, it’s my duty -”

 

“Stuff it, Pettigrew,” Sirius said angrily. He slammed the door in the poor boy’s face. Hermione frowned at Sirius.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said. He snorted.

 

“Pettigrew follows him everywhere,” Remus said. “Even to the bathroom. He takes his job way too seriously. Why they chose him is beyond me.” The train stopped and everyone exited the train. James and Remus pointed her towards Hagrid, who smiled down at her. She knew immediately that he was a friend. She smiled up at him and introduced herself. He pointed her towards the boats.

 

Before Hermione knew it, she was exiting a boat and heading into Hogwarts. She walked down a hallway, following all the other first years. She heard a girl whisper about how she wanted Ravenclaw. Hermione looked around and realized that there were less than twenty first years. James’s year had nearly fifty. She frowned at how small the group was. A stern looking woman stood before them, watching them carefully.

 

“Good evening, first years,” she said. “My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as the head of Gryffindor house. You are about to experience the Sorting Ceremony. You will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please follow me.” Hermione stood in the middle of the small group and followed them as they entered the Great Hall. She looked around and found James, Remus, and Frank sitting by a brunette girl and a red-haired girl. The two girls rolled their eyes at the boys. She turned her head to the right and saw Sirius snickering at something someone said. He quickly caught her eye and winked. She blushed and decidedly stared in front of her. McGonagall placed a raggedy old hat on a stool, and it sang about hope being here and how the houses should unite to fight. Hermione knew it was talking about her. As soon as the Sorting Hat finished singing, McGonagall began calling names from a scroll. They all went to Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. No one had been sorted into Gryffindor.

 

“Potter, Hermione,” McGonagall called. Hermione almost started hyperventilating as she slowly took steps up to the Hat. She heard the whispers.

 

“Hermione? As in _the Grangers_? I thought they were dead!”

 

“Do you think she’ll overthrow Sirius? Maybe the killings will stop.”

 

“The Potters were stupid for naming her after that cretin.” She tried her best to ignore them, but she still shook with nerves. McGonagall smiled at her as she sat down and the Hat covered her field of vision.

 

 _“Oh, hello there! Your Majesty! I’ve been expecting you, what with the curse.”_ Hermione wanted to ask about the curse, but the Hat continued. _“Now, you’re just like your predecessor. She was brilliant before she passed. But I know exactly where to put you.”_

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Hermione smiled, removed the Hat, and ran toward the two people who were the closest to family to her. James picked her up in a huge hug.

 

“Told you you’d be a lion,” he whispered in her ear as the rest of the table cheered. She smiled and looked across the room to Sirius, who smiled and dipped his head in approval.

 

The rest of the Slytherins looked murderous.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Here's Chapter Three! I've been busy with work, but I'm trying so hard!
> 
> Like, subscribe, all that jazz.
> 
> -MTW
> 
> Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two**

 

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

  * "Who Says," Selena Gomez & the Scene



 

**August 9th, 2017**

 

Hermione sat in her bedroom, waiting for the day to be over. She was going to be a Prefect and planned on taking every O.W.L. she could take. Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, Lily, and Alice all hung out with her. Which is why she wanted the day to be over.

 

Because even though they shared the same friend group, Sirius and Hermione were most decidedly not friends. Sirius began pushing Hermione away during his third year for no apparent reason. But all of her friends insisted that the two hang out. This only caused problems for them both. They silently decided that if they wound up in the same vicinity, the two would either ignore each other or one would leave.

 

Hence why Hermione was in her bedroom, brushing up on her Ancient Runes. She stared at her textbook, wandlessly flipping through the pages. She did not need to, but she could never be to sure. Sighing, she picked up her textbook with one hand and sat on the floor to stretch. She tended to do the best stretching while thinking. She flipped through pages of translations that she had done countless times while sitting in the splits. Her hair was as frizzy as ever but she had it up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. A knock on the door startled her and she looked up.

 

“Come in,” she said. The door opened to reveal Lily and Alice looking excited. Hermione sighed and closed her book. “You two look like you’re up to something.”

 

“The boys are practicing sword fighting,” Alice admitted. Hermione sighed and stood, replacing her textbook on the shelf.

 

“You know you don’t need me to go watch them,” she said. Lily and Alice laughed.

 

“We know,” Lily said, stepping further into Hermione’s immaculate room. “That’s not why we’re here.” Hermione turned to look at the two older girls. “We want to go to Muggle London and wanted to know if you wanted to join.” Hermione immediately perked up. There were several Muggle books that she wanted to look at. “And we have permission from your parents.” Hermione skipped over to them and grabbed their arms.

 

“What are we waiting for, then?” The girls laughed as they went to the Floo. They all Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out into London, smiles on their faces. They went from clothing shop to clothing shop, trying on outfits. Lily and Alice bought a lot of clothing, but nothing caught Hermione’s eyes until they reached a popular teen shop. She glanced at the rompers and jumpsuits, and Lily and Alice took over for her. They grabbed several items of clothing off of the racks while Hermione protested. They stuffed her in a dressing room with several outfits and told her to try them on. She stared at the pile of clothing before her and sighed, accepting defeat. The first outfit she tried on was a pinstripe jumpsuit that filled her figure nicely. She stepped out and showed Lily and Alice, who squealed. The three girls repeated this process until they decided to buy all of the outfits. They left the shop and immediately went to Hermione’s favorite bookstore, Liesl's Reads. The old Austrian owner who ran the secondhand shop always had a recommendation for Hermione and Lily.

 

 _“Willkommen!”_ Hilde shouted. “Vat can I do for you, _meine Geliebte?”_ Hermione smiled at the kind woman.

 

“Do you have any recommendations?” Hilde Vorstadt smiled, turned around, selected two books off of the shelf behind her, and turned back around.

 

“Zese are de … _wie sagt man_ … de latest books zat I have,” she said, handing them over to Hermione and Lily. Alice rolled her eyes in the corner. “For you, Hermione, a murder mystery zat… oh, vat is zat word… leaves you on ze edge of your seat.” Hermione smiled and picked up _One of Us is Lying_ and held it to her chest. Hilde turned to Lily and handed the book over to her. “Zis is a classic zat everyone loves. I hope you enjoy, Lily.” Lily picked up _A Winter’s Tale_ and smirked at her namesake. The two girls paid for their books quickly.

 

“Thank you, Hilde,” Hermione said as the girls left the shop. Hilde waved.

 

_“Auf Wiedersehen!”_

 

The three girls walked back to the Leaky Cauldron with their arms full of bags. They Flooed back home quickly and put their bags in Hermione’s room. The boys were still practicing outside, so the Lily and Alice decided to watch them. Hermione quickly changed into a pair of overall shorts and a yellow crop top before she grabbed her iPhone, headphones, and her new book. She had no real interest in watching the boys practice with Fleaumont and Lyall. She wandered the halls of the manor, lost in her own world. She wandered into the kitchen and magically made a sandwich. She levitated it behind her as she waltzed through the halls, book held closely. She barely had time to notice the person blindly walking toward her. She put her book down as she came face to face with Sirius Black. She sucked in a breath as she noticed who she stood near and the plate fell. They both went to grab for it, Sirius successfully catching it. _Damn Quidditch player_ , she said. He handed it to her.

 

“Sorry about that,” he said softly. She took the plate from him and his fingers brushed her skin. She dropped the plate in shock, hearing it shatter on the ground. But she was no longer in Potter Manor. She was somewhere else. Somewhere familiar.

 

 _Hermione roamed the halls of a castle, book in hand. She was reading Shakespeare’s_ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _, one of her favorites. She felt like something was off - as if she were younger than she really was. She was humming a tune as she swayed in her ballgown. She heard a chuckle to her right and she stopped. She put the book down and smiled as Sirius Black, second in command, came into view._

 

_“Hello, Sir Sirius,” Hermione said, blushing. Why was she blushing? Sirius stepped forward._

 

_“Your Highness,” he said, completing the Granger salute. “You know that you should not be alone right now. Not with what my family has planned. And especially not with me.” Hermione rolled her eyes as the Lieutenant stepped forward. They were mere inches apart from each other._

 

_“Well,” she said, her voice low. “Why not escort me to where I am going? Is that not part of being in my Royal guard?” Sirius laughed and stepped forward again. Hermione stood her ground. He bent down, his lips brushing against hers. His lips were soft and firm at the same time._

 

_“You drive me wild, Hermione,” he whispered. She smiled against his lips. She stepped back and to the left. Sirius groaned in frustration. She smiled, offering her hand. He took her hand and they started walking._

 

_“Sir Sirius,” she playfully chastised. “You know not to kiss me in such a public place. What would my father say?” Sirius squeezed her hand and pulled her back to him. She squeaked as her book fell from her hand and she became encased in Sirius’s arms._

 

_“He would say that I am welcome,” he said. “And that I have his blessing.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot up._

 

_“You mean…” Sirius nodded and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing happily._

 

Hermione gasped for air as she fell down. She could not get enough air. She heard someone saying her name. She registered Sirius getting down to her level, concern evident in his eyes. It finally clicked in her mind that he was trying to get her attention.

 

“C’mon, ‘Mione,” he said. He was starting to panic. She looked into his eyes with confusion.

 

“What was that?” She asked. Sirius’s eyes clouded with the same confusion etched in hers. “Why was I in a castle? Why were you kissing me? Why were you dressed like a knight? What’s going on?” Realization dawned on Sirius’s face and he stood.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, placing his hands in his hair. At that moment, James came into view, sword in hand and no shirt on. Remus and Frank were close behind James. Sirius turned and released his hair. “She’s remembering.” The three other boys’ faces lit up and they turned to Hermione.

 

“What did you see?” James asked, sheathing his sword.

 

“I’m not telling you anything until all of you put a shirt on,” she said, blushing as she realized Sirius did not have his shirt on. James laughed and nodded at the young men.

 

“So the princess decrees,” he said. Everyone except Sirius and Hermione moved. He was the only one to help her up. She hesitated at first, scared to touch him again. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Touching me again won’t give you more memories,” he said. Hermione accepted his hand and stood. He was a head taller than her, so he looked down at her. She saw sadness mixed with something else. It took her a moment to realize that the look was longing. He _longed_ for her. But he avoided her at all costs. Why would he long for her? Sirius, still holding her hand, led her to his bedroom. She stood in the doorway, not daring to enter. Sirius Black, after all, had a reputation with women. She turned around when he pulled a new outfit out - all black. He laughed.

 

“Not like you haven’t seen it before,” he muttered. Hermione turned to ask how she could have possibly seen him in his birthday suit but quickly turned around when he started removing his pants.

 

“What do you mean, memories?” She asked instead. Sirius sighed, still changing.

 

“There’s a curse on the House of Black,” he said after a moment. Hermione nodded as she stared at the tapestry across from her.

 

“I’d heard that,” she said. “Something about the pure of heart enduring?” Sirius chuckled.

 

“Bookworm,” he murmured. Hermione rolled her eyes. “You can turn around now.” She turned around as he pulled the black Muggle tee shirt over his head. She had to admit, he looked drop dead gorgeous in Muggle clothing. She sucked in a breath at the Dark Mark on his left wrist, the black ink swirling against his barely tanned skin. The two stared at each other, studying each other.

 

“Oh, just kiss her already,” James’s voice sounded by her ear. She jumped and smacked him.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me,” she said as he, Remus, and Frank entered the room. James gestured for Hermione to sit at Sirius’s desk. She slowly made her way over and sat down. The other four young men followed suit - Sirius on the bed, Frank and Remus on chairs at the small table in the corner, and James on the settee nearest her.

 

“What did you see?” James repeated his earlier question. Hermione stared at him before recounting her vision. She saw Sirius smiling sadly at her, arms on his knees as he listened to her intently. James turned to Sirius. “She deserves to know, mate.” Sirius sighed, nodding.

 

“Deserve to know _what?_ ” Hermione asked. “What is going on?”

 

“That was a memory from 1714,” Remus spoke up.

 

“What do you mean memory? Sirius said the same thing a few minutes ago,” Hermione said.

 

“I also talked to you about the Black Curse,” Sirius said. Hermione turned her head to him.

 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with me?” She asked. Sirius sighed and took in a deep breath.

 

“It has everything to do with you,” he said softly. He looked at her, apologetically. “You’re the reason my family is cursed.”

 

“I doubt that,” she said. Everything inside her was screaming for her to run. She stood up to leave. “If none of you are going to tell me what is going on, I’m leaving.” She made it to the door before someone’s hand on her back made her stop. She turned to find Sirius staring down at her. His normally grey eyes were nearly black and filled with intensity. Before she could stop herself, her arms rested against Sirius’s chest. If someone were to walk by at that moment, they would assume that Sirius and Hermione were in an intimate moment. “Sirius,” she said. “What’s going on?” He smiled down at her, his thumb stroking her side. A shiver went up her spine.

 

“You feel that, ‘Mione?” he whispered, continuing to stroke her. She stared into his eyes. “Do you feel a sense of peace and … _rightness_? Why would that be, Princess?” Hermione forced herself away from him. The lack of contact made all of the feelings he described go away. She needed to get away. This was too weird for her. She ran down the hall and into her room. She wandlessly locked her door and sat in the corner near her bed. She waited for the panic attack to pass. A knock on her door startled her. The door opened and Sirius walked in. He carried a well-worn tome with him. She stared at him as he studied her tear-stained face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“James is rubbing off on you,” she said. He chuckled at her as he removed his hand from his hair.

 

“Too right,” he said. He closed the door behind him and sat down at her desk chair, opposite from her. “I didn’t mean to scare you -”

 

“You didn’t scare me,” she said. Sirius’s eyebrow raised. “I don’t… do… relationships. Nor having my worldview being flipped upside down.” His brow creased.

 

“You’ve never been in a relationship?” He asked. Hermione shook her head.

 

“I’ve been on dates, but not many and none of them were memorable,” she said with a shrug. Sirius nodded in understanding.

 

“Well, what would you like to know?” He said. She thought for a moment.

 

“Why am I part of the curse? Or just start from the beginning,” she said. Sirius nodded.

 

“In 1716, there was an attack on the Granger family,” he said. “The Black family didn’t like the fact that the King married a Muggle or the fact that the Royal Family wanted to keep the Wizarding World at bay. They attacked the Granger family and started going after Muggles and Muggleborns and formed the Elite Twenty Eight.” Hermione nodded. She knew this story from McGonagall and the other professors. They were all loyal to the Grangers and taught her as much as they could. But she knew this was different. She knew this was not something that they could teach her. “On the day of the attack, Alice of House Longbottom cast a curse on the House of Black.” He opened the book and blew the dust off of it. He flipped to the third to last page and slid the book to Hermione, who picked it up. She read the page, which held the terms of the curse.

 

 _“_ _I curse House Black and its followers. I curse them to never know love. I curse House Black to never know what it means to have the love and adoration of their subjects. May only the pure of heart truly know happiness. The two lovers will return and destroy House Black. I curse House Black to live in fear,”_ she read aloud. She looked up at Sirius. He stared at his own hands, which he held together. She was so confused yet it was so clear at the same time. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was not just a descendant of Hermione Rose Granger - she _was_ Hermione. She just did not have her memories.

 

“So, you’re not just a descendant of the original Sirius,” she said, processing everything. He stared at her in shock. “You are Sirius.” He nodded slowly.

 

“And we keep meeting,” he said. “About every one hundred years, we meet again and it never works out.” He stood up, walked over, and picked up the book from Hermione. “Which is why this time, I wanted to keep you in the dark.”

 

“You started pulling away in your third year,” she noted. “Were you starting to remember?” He chuckled.

 

“You’re handling this so much better than the last two times,” he said. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, looking out the window. Hermione stood. “I didn’t start to remember,” he said after a few moments. “I remembered everything in one night. I remembered falling in love with you in every century. It was so much. James wanted me to be around you so that you could start remembering, but I asked everyone to keep it from you.”

 

“Wait,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “James remembers?”

 

“Everyone remembers, ‘Mione,” Sirius said, finally looking at her. “Everyone except you.”

 

“Why would it be bad if I start remembering?” She asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders tightly.

 

“Because you remembering makes your powers grow,” he said. “Which makes you a target. It’s happened twice now. I’m not letting you die because of me again. I can’t watch you die again.” He took a shuddering breath and Hermione placed her small hand over his big one.

 

“According to the curse, we’re essentially soul mates,” she said. “Shouldn’t I remember everything?” He shook his head, tears in his eyes.

 

“I need to protect you,” he murmured. “I can’t do that if you remember everything.” He pointed to his Dark Mark. “I’m the head of the Muggleborn Detection Squad. I’ve been deflecting them from you because you’re adopted, which means you’re safe. They think your last name is Potter, which we both know it's not. But you need to be careful and not remember because then you’ll be labeled the number one target. Please, Hermione. I cannot put you in that position.” Hermione glared at him, angry.

 

“I’m not some girl that you can throw in a tower and keep her safe,” she snarled. The ends of her hair crackled. “I can protect myself. And if what you say is true - if my powers grow with me remembering - then I’ll hone those skills to protect you and everyone I love. I can protect myself. And I would gladly give myself up if it meant saving everyone.” She took deep breaths. He cursed under his breath and brought her into a hug, one of his hands pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

 

“I know you can take care of yourself,” he murmured in her ear. “But you shouldn’t have to. I’m one of your Royal Guard, and technically your fiancé. And, like you said - we’re soulmates, which means that I have to take care of you, no matter what.” He sighed and stepped away from her. She stared at her in confusion. “Which is why I can’t be anywhere near you from now on.”

 

“What if I want to remember?” She asked. “What if I want to be with you?” She had always felt a pull towards him, but she never expected these words to come out of her own mouth. Now that they were out, she knew they were true. Sirius gave a humorless laugh.

 

“No way,” he said, stepping toward the door. “Hell would have to freeze over if you want to be with me.” With that, he did the Granger salute and walked out. Hermione glared at the back of the open door for a few minutes before stepping through the door. She walked towards Lily and Alice’s room, determination set in her. They looked at her and Lily sighed.

 

“What happened?” She asked. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I’m starting to remember,” she said. Lily and Alice perked up, smiling. “But Sirius is adamant about me not remembering anything.” Alice nodded.

 

“He doesn’t want to lose you,” she said. “My curse basically says that you’re going to defeat them, though.” Hermione nodded and smiled at the girls. Alice and Lily smiled back.

 

“I have a plan,” Hermione said and explained her idea. The two girls loved the plan and eagerly agreed to help her out.

 

Fifth year was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Wow! Another chapter! Woot! I'll probably upload another chapter tonight, but I also realize that I need to focus on AoaL. Also, the Playlist for this one will come out soon.
> 
> Like, subscribe - you know what to do!
> 
> -MTW
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh my God. I'm not JK Rowling.

 

**Chapter Three**

_Now payback is a bad bitch_

_And baby, I'm the baddest_

_You fuckin' with a savage_

_Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

  * “Sorry, Not Sorry,” Demi Lovato



 

**September 1st, 2017**

 

“Hermione!” Euphemia called. “We need to get going!”

 

“I’ll be down in a moment,” Hermione called down before checking her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at her choice of clothing - a pastel blue dress that made her skin look tan. Her normally frizzy hair was somehow under control and sat in loose curls down her back. She wore neutral makeup, and her buck teeth were gone, thanks to Lily, Alice, and Nymphadora. She grabbed her iPhone and walked down the stairs to find James, Remus, and Frank standing around with Alice, Lily, and Nymphadora, waiting for her. Sirius had left the night she started to remember, saying he would see them at the train. After that, everyone in the house helped Hermione remember more. She remembered Lily and James’s wedding and how they’d hated each other (Lily still hates James this time around, but she does it more for sport than anything else). She remembered learning about Alice’s pregnancy and how excited she had been. She remembered everything about her friends and her parents, making want to remember more.

 

“Your Highness,” Remus said, eyes the size of saucers. He knew about her plan - they all did - but only Lily, Alice, and Euphemia knew everything. James laughed at Remus’s expression. Hermione smiled at him.

 

“We talked about this, Remus,” she said. “I’m not a princess yet.” Frank huffed.

 

“You bloody well are, and you know it,” he hissed. Hermione laughed.

 

“Come on,” Euphemia said. “Hermione’s being properly introduced to society today. The Crowned Prince won’t know what hit him.” Euphemia winked at her and they exited the manor. Hermione played with her newest piece of jewelry - a necklace that held the engagement ring Sirius gave to her in the 1700’s. Having it on made her feel grounded and she felt more at home.

 

The group Apparated to an alley near King’s Cross Station and walked towards the station. The group entered Platform 9 ¾ at 9:30 am and the silence that followed as everyone stared at Hermione was worth all of her effort. James laughed and went off to get a compartment with Frank and Remus. Hermione saw most of her classmates stare at her in awe as she walked by. She smiled at them, waving. She was the only Gryffindor in her year, making it difficult for her to make friends from other houses. But she did, and they all stopped her to compliment her or flirt with her. She blatantly ignored one Sirius Black, who had been speaking to his younger brother, Regulus. She walked up to Regulus and the two smiled at each other.

 

“Hey, Reg,” she said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

 

“Wow, ‘Mione,” he said as he released her. “You look amazing! What did you do?” Hermione shrugged.

 

“I grew up,” she said. “I realized that actually taking care of myself might be worth it.”

 

“I’ll say,” Regulus muttered. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Don’t look now, but Sirius is struggling to restrain himself.” Hermione shrugged in response. She stared into the grey eyes that haunted her at night.

 

“Let him,” she said loud enough for Sirius to hear. She squeezed Regulus’s arm before leaving. “See you around, Regulus.” She walked over to where Lily, Dora, and Alice all stood, laughing. “What?”

 

“I’m pretty sure Sirius thinks you have the hots for Regulus,” Dora said, sending a wink to her cousin. “I’d bet he comes crawling to you by tomorrow night.” Hermione laughed and the group walked onto the train. Most of the boys that she passed helped her and her group out when they were near enough, some of them fighting over who was going to help. Hermione settled those arguments by wandlessly levitating her trunk ahead of her. She honestly did not understand why they were fighting over her.

 

“Watcher, Terrence,” Dora called out. Her hair was its normal bubblegum pink. As soon as they got into the compartment, Remus kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. Hermione sighed at her friends and fiddled with her necklace, thinking about how her plan. She pulled out her parchment that had her plan laid out in steps.

 

  1. Win over Sirius.
  2. Remember more about past lives.
  3. Get Dumbledore and McGonagall to help her learn to control her growing powers.



 

It was a simple plan. Executing was the hard part. She put the piece of paper away again.

 

The door to the compartment opened to reveal Sirius and a random girl on his arm. Hermione had expected this and reigned in her emotions.

 

“Is there room for two more?” He asked. Hermione sniffed and stood, shrinking her trunk and standing.

 

“There is now,” she said, stepping through the doorway. She turned and smiled at her friends. “I’m going to sit with Regulus.” Before she could hear Sirius’s protest, she walked away and went looking for Regulus’s compartment. After second year, when they had been paired together in every class, the two had become fast friends. He knew she was the rightful heir and he had become one of her Royal Guard. She was grateful to have a new friend in this time period. He had easily accepted her plan and even helped her to modify it. He offered to help make his brother jealous, even though Regulus was not part of the past. He understood the curse and refused to help out his parents. They had marked him, but Hermione knew both Sirius and Regulus were keeping her safe.

 

Hermione found his compartment and entered, smiling at her friend. He smiled back as he set his book down.

 

“Do you think it worked?” He asked. She laid down on the bench across from her, returning her trunk to its right size.

 

“I sure hope so,” she said. She placed her trunk over her head and sat down. Regulus smiled at the window. Hermione turned to see Sirius staring at the two of them. He had a red handprint on his cheek. He opened the door and entered the compartment.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked Hermione, who shrugged.

 

“I don’t _remember_ you being my boyfriend,” she said. “I didn’t realize that you had claim over me, considering our conversation. I’m not waiting for you to realize that what you’re doing is wrong.” She wandlessly shut the door behind Sirius and shut the blinds before pointing the bench that she was sitting on.

 

“You know that I know _this_ ,” he said, pointing between the two. “Is all just a ruse. Reg is gay.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“I know that,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “But your parents sure don’t. What would they say if they found out that Regulus is gay? I know they don’t support that sort of behavior. On top of that, what would they say if they found out that you, Sirius Black, are in love with me, Hermione Granger? Your sworn enemy! So cut the bullshit, Black. You have no claim over me.” Sirius smiled at her and pointed at her necklace.

 

“The ring around your neck says differently,” he said. Hermione picked it up and shrugged.

 

“At the moment, I have no emotional connection to it,” she said. She reached up to take it off, but Sirius stopped her. He placed his hands on her wrists and she was sent back in time once more.

 

_Hermione wore a yellow ball gown as people around her bowed. She watched as James laughed off to the side. She elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped._

 

_“Please,” she said, going out into the crowd. “Please don’t bow to me.”_

 

_“But you are our future Queen,” an older witch said. Hermione sighed and righted the older woman._

 

_“Right now, I am just a girl trying to get to Hogwarts,” she said. She was probably around fifteen. “Now, if you will excuse me-”_

 

_“Your Highness,” someone whispered in her ear. She jumped and whirled around to see Sirius Black smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, accepting his proffered arm. The two made their way towards the train as everyone stood up. The whispers reached her ears over the steam._

 

_“Mama, are they to be married?” A little girl asked._

 

_“If rumors are to be true, then they already are,” the same older witch responded. “Lieutenant Black is quite lucky.” Hermione shook her head as Sirius laughed._

 

_“I wish I was that lucky,” he said. Hermione chuckled at him as they made their way to their compartment. Hermione transfigured her dress into a simple blue frock and smiled at her beloved._

 

_“I am so lucky to have you in my life,” she said. He kissed her lips chastely before placing their trunks over her head. She giggled at him. “Why thank you, Sir Sirius.” He winked at her._

 

Hermione fell over again, this time Sirius catching her before she hit the ground. She only ever collapsed after remembering anything about Sirius. She looked into his eyes as the world came back into focus.

 

“What did you remember?” Regulus asked. She stared at Sirius as she answered.

 

“The train ride on my fifth year,” she said quietly. “The first time. Sirius helped me get to the train and then kissed me.” Sirius smiled at that.

 

“That was a good day,” he said offhandedly before shaking his head and helping her sit next to Regulus. “We can’t touch. You’ll remember everything. The fact that Regulus knows puts him in so much danger.”

 

“I’ve known for awhile,” Regulus said. “I’ve known since before you remembered. I was created to protect the curse.” Hermione and Sirius stared at Regulus in confusion. “The Black family has been messing with fate. They need to be stopped.” Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother.

 

“We _are_ the Black family,” he said. “Hell, I’m the Crowned Prince! I can’t be any more part of our damned family.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione asked, hurt that her friend would keep something like that from her. The two young men turned to her.

 

“I’m the Curse Protector,” he said softly. “I couldn’t tell you until you knew more. Besides, would you have believed me if I’d told you sooner?” Hermione shook her head, knowing full well that she wouldn’t have believed him. He nodded at her and turned back to his brother. “You need to be dealt with.” Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you going to do? Pretend to date her?” Regulus cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

 

“No,” he said. “I’m going to do this.” He turned to Hermione and took her by the hand. He led her out into the corridor and towards a compartment that held Robert Terrence, one of the boys who had fought over her. He was a seventh year Slytherin and the keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He stood up and smiled at Hermione when she entered the compartment. She turned to ask Regulus what was going on, but he shook his head at her as he pulled out a clear vial. “Terrence, drink up.” The seventh-year quirked an eyebrow but drank the vial without question. Sirius sat next to Hermione on the bench across from Terrence and Regulus.

 

“Reg,” Hermione hissed. “Don’t do this. This wasn’t part of the plan.” She heard Sirius snort.

 

“I have no choice,” he said. Terrence looked around at the three in confusion. “Do you know what you just took?” Regulus asked.

 

“Veritaserum,” Terrence answered. “A very strong batch.” He smiled at Hermione, who held her head high.

 

“What do you think of Hermione?” Regulus asked. Terrence licked his lips.

 

“I think she’s perfection,” he said. “I know she’s a virgin, too. I’d love to stake a claim on her.” Hermione felt the blood rush from her face as she realized what Regulus was doing. Sirius’s fists were clenched tightly. Hermione placed her hand over his and he immediately calmed down a bit. Terrence continued. “I know that His Majesty is incredibly jealous of anyone who goes near her. That hasn’t stopped anyone, though. Malfoy almost went after her before he graduated. And I know that she’s connected to the Granger family somehow. I think distant cousins. Anyway, she looks like she’d make an excellent wife and keep a great bedmate-”

 

“Alright!” Hermione shouted, cutting off Terrence. “Thank you, Terrence. That was… insightful.” Terrence winked at her.

 

“Any time, Princess,” he said. She winced as she stood up and left the compartment. She closed the door and walked back to the compartment they had previously occupied. She ran her hands over her face. A few moments later, Sirius came into the compartment, clutching his misshapen hand to his chest. He grunted at her before plopping down on the bench across from her.

 

“What did you do?” She said, immediately moving to his side. He waved her off.

 

“Terrence got what he deserved,” Sirius said. Hermione rolled her eyes and gently took his hand, waving her own across it. He jumped as the broken bones snapped back into place. He stared at her in shock and fear. “What do you remember?” He whispered. Hermione smiled.

 

“Everything except you,” she said. “By the way, James doesn’t agree with your plan. None of them do.” She shifted her eyes downward. “I don’t.” Sirius groaned and removed his fixed hand back to his face.

 

“I _know_ ,” he said. “You have no idea how difficult it’s been trying to stay away from you. But I have to.” Hermione pushed his side and stood up. She quickly ran a hand over his still red cheek, clearing the bruise.

 

“Maybe you should listen to them,” she said, glaring at where the bruise had been. “Instead of throwing yourself at some girl to distract yourself.”

 

“That wasn’t Rixa,” Sirius said, not looking at Hermione. “That was Alice.” Hermione started, trying to imagine sweet Alice slapping anyone. “Rixa was nothing. Just a snog.” Hermione nodded and walked to her trunk. She felt numb.

 

“One day, you’ll realize that what you’re doing is wrong,” she murmured. Sirius sat up as she took out her book and sat down. He stared at her as she read, her headphones in her ears and playing a Muggle song. She knew he loved Muggle music and was intrigued by what she was listening to.

 

“What are you listening to?” He asked. She immediately unplugged her headphones and the song played.

 

_“I can’t stop this feeling. Deep inside of me. Girl you just don’t realize what you do to me,”_ the iPhone blasted. He laughed sardonically before moving over to her. She watched as he picked up her necklace and withdrew his wand. He wordlessly tapped the tip to the stone on the ring.

 

“You’re going to play games,” Sirius said. “You need to understand that I’m the king, kitten.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the unfortunate moniker he had bestowed upon her in her first year.

 

“What did you do to it?” She asked. He felt her unclasp the chain and pulled the ring off. He took her hand and placed the ring on her right ring finger.

 

“Just a territorial spell.” His nonchalance unnerved her. She glared at him as she tried to remove the ring.

 

“Sirius, this is an heirloom,” she hissed, struggling to get the ring off. “What did you do?”

 

“Like you said,” Sirius said. “One day, I’ll realize my mistake. But until then, you’re mine and no one else’s. No one can date you. No one can touch you. Only me.” He gave her a smug smile as she glared daggers at him. She suddenly looked at him, an innocent look on her face.

 

“You said that only you can touch me?” She asked.

 

“I mean, our friends can touch you in a non-sexual way,” he said, shrugging. “ And you can touch yourself. But after how Terrence spoke about you, I’m not taking any chances.” Hermione gave him an evil smile. He gave her a confused look before he laughed in realization. “You’re not going to be touching yourself, kitten. I know you. You’re too innocent for that.” He said. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

 

“Really now, Sirius,” she said. “You know me? Tell me, then. What do I like to do when I’m alone? What kind of books do I read?” Sirius looked bemused.

 

“Oh, I know exactly what kind of books you read in your free time,” he said proudly. “And you’re never really alone except for at night. And at that point, you’re too tired from your lessons.” The song changed, effectively changing the mood.

 

_“Oh, Darling. Please believe me,”_ the Beatles song out. Sirius smiled at the song and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist.

 

“No, ‘Mione,” he whispered in her ear. “You are mine and mine alone. I will know if anyone touches you in a sexual manner because that ring will bring me to you. Now, tell me, why would you want to test it out?” Hermione turned her head to look at him. The Slytherin Quidditch Captain grinned down at her. She wandlessly closed the blinds and took the threat as a challenge. A challenge she would try later. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she returned to reading her murder mystery. “Good girl,” he purred in her ear. She flicked her hand, causing his hair to turn bright pink. “I guess I deserve that.” Hermione huffed and kept reading. The two remained like that until they were thirty minutes from the castle.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> This one took awhile to write. Mostly because I wanted to get the right songs. Anyways, here you go! Three in one night!
> 
> You know the drill.
> 
> -MTW
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling.

 

**Chapter Four**

 

_Ever since we met,_

_I only shoot up with your perfume._

_It's the only thing that makes me feel_

_As good as you do._

  * “Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)”, Panic! at the Disco



 

**September 19th, 2017**

 

Hermione woke up on her birthday incredibly early. It was a Tuesday and she had classes that she needed to attend. But she also wanted to keep up her tradition of dancing on her birthday. She walked out of the common room at five am with her pointe shoes in hand. She paced in front of the blank wall on the seventh floor, asking the room for a place to practice. The room opened to reveal a room filled with mirrors. She smiled as she removed her robes to reveal a black leotard. She waved her hand and a song started playing.

 

 _“When the rain is blowing in your face. And the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love,”_ Adele sang out. Hermione sighed, stepping into her shoes. She stretched to the song and the song after. She finished stretching and turned on _Claire de Lune_ by Claude Debussy. The soft piano chords began to play as she slowly twirled around the room, carefully placing her rehearsed steps. She was so enraptured in her dancing that she never noticed the door open and shut without anyone entering. She did, however, feel like someone was watching her. She continued dancing as though no one was there. When the song finished, she took a bow.

 

“You can come out now,” she said softly. James and Sirius appeared before her eyes and she smiled at the two. “You still have the cloak? You should turn that in. Dumbledore would know what to do with it.” James waved her off.

 

“You’re just jealous that I can sneak around,” he said. Sirius stared at her with a shy smile plastered on his face. She briefly rolled her eyes at him before focusing back on James. She was angry at Sirius for the ring. He had made her life a living hell since he bewitched the ring. Whenever anyone other than her friend group tried to put their arm around her, he would show up and start acting like her boyfriend. She hexed him every time. She was sick and tired of being claimed, as Remus so eloquently put it. Dora and Alice thought it was cute. Lily joined Hermione in hexing Sirius whenever she could. The last time Sirius had spoken to her was five days before when she had finally had enough. She vowed never to speak to him again and broke her finger trying to take off the cursed ring. She did not let him fix it, instead of letting it heal naturally. He had taken the message and avoided her at all costs. Until now.

 

“How can I help you, _brother?”_ She asked James. James sighed and glared at her.

 

“You two have to talk at some point,” he said. “You’re soulmates! Merlin’s Beard, act like it!” If looks could kill, James would have been dead. Hermione pushed James aside and collected her robes, wishing there was a place for her to change. The room immediately provided her a secluded room that she immediately entered.

 

“Why are you even here?” She asked.

 

“We’ve watched you dance on your birthday since you were twelve,” James admitted. Hermione blanched. “We just don’t want you to be alone on your birthday.” After she changed and fixed her curls, she stormed into the room, wand pointed at James. If her wandless magic was incredible, her wand work was spectacular. James paled and took a step back. She had tears in her eyes.

 

“Maybe I want to be alone on my birthday,” she said angrily. “My parents died three hundred and one years ago today. Maybe I’d like the respect to mourn them.” James shook his head. Sirius stepped forward.

 

“You will have time to mourn them,” he said softly, pulling her wand arm down slowly. “I promise, you will have time to mourn them. But today is about you. And you should be celebrated.” Hermione’s wand came back up and pointed it directly at Sirius’s face.

 

“And what are you going to do, Black?” She snarled. “Make me beg? Have me quaking at my knees until I say I’m yours?” Sirius stood there, taking in her anger. The room started shaking. “Maybe you should have thought about that before entrapping me with this bloody ring!” Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the ring. He slipped it off and handed it to her. Her anger dissipated slightly. “What did you do now?”

 

“I took off the charm,” he said. “I want you to be happy, whether or not it’s with me. Besides, I remember everything. Why shouldn’t you enjoy yourself before you remember more? I have my memories.” It was the most mature thing Sirius had ever done. Her anger was completely gone, replaced by shock. She hesitantly took the ring and held it. The curse was officially gone. “If you decide that you want me, I’ll be here. But it’s not fair of me to keep you living your life while I can go live mine.” The tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” she said. He nodded. James cleared his throat and the two looked over at him.

 

“As touching as this is, can we go get some food?” Sirius glared at him while Hermione smiled.

 

“You two go ahead,” she said softly, wiping her tears. “I need to fix my hair and makeup.” James nodded and left the room. Sirius turned back to her. She stared up at him. He swiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly. She rolled her eyes.

 

“You say that to all the girls you chase after?” She asked. He shook his head, staring at her face.

 

“No,” he said. “Only you.” A look of determination crossed his face. “I’ve decided to win you over. Fair and square. If that means that I need to put myself on the line like James did for Lily, then I will.” Hermione groaned.

 

“Please don’t be like James,” she said. She noticed his hand was still cupping her cheek. Her knees were weak and her stomach had butterflies. He chuckled.

 

“Oh, trust me,” he said. “I know how not to embarrass myself. Besides, James has nothing on what I have planned.” He winked at her before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Starting today.” He walked out of the room as Hermione remembered how to breathe. It took her a few moments to gather herself and redo her makeup and hair. She put her hair into a half up bun, the rest of her hair falling in ringlets down her back. She quietly moved through the corridors, avoiding any people. She loved waking up early to have some time to herself. She loved being around people, but that also took so much energy out of her. She needed some time to herself. She also knew that James and Sirius would try to throw a party for her. Since she was a Prefect, she knew that she should warn the professors, but she just could not bring herself to do it. When she entered the Great Hall, a cacophony of noises hit her.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!” Everyone chorused at once. She jumped at the sound and saw her friends standing around the Gryffindor table. She saw Sirius standing next to Remus, Frank, and James - the Marauders, as they dubbed themselves. She smiled at her boys and ran to them, hugging them. She laughed as James picked her up and spun her around.

 

“Oi! Potter! Share her!” Hermione turned to see Lily standing there, her hands on her hips. She smiled at her best friend and ran toward her. Lily hugged her fiercely. “Happy birthday,” Lily said. Hermione smiled and released her. She was passed down the table as people from every house hugged her. The last person she had to hug was Sirius. She hesitated as she was handed off to him. He smiled at her and hugged her closely. She smiled and remembered the ring in her pocket. As he released her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the solitaire diamond ring. Stared at it for a moment before summoning her courage and placing it on her left ring finger. The ring sat there like it belonged there. She saw Sirius dip his head and put his hands in his trouser pockets. She smiled shyly at him.

 

“This does not mean we’re engaged,” she said. He nodded. “It means I’m considering you.” Again, he nodded. She sighed and kissed his cheek. The smile that swept across his face was breathtaking.

 

“Get a room!” Hermione jumped as James laughed and Lily chastised him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

  


After breakfast, Hermione rushed off to class. During her Arithmancy class, she received a single red rose with a note attached.

 

_Thank you for your consideration._

 

  * __Padfoot__



 

 

Hermione smiled at the note and stashed it in her bag. She received one in every class for the rest of the day. At lunch, she received several letters from fellow students, as well as a letter from Professor Dumbledore. She opened that one while saving the rest for her party.

 

_Happy Birthday, Your Majesty._

_As the Keeper of Knowledge for the Grangers, I advise we meet soon. Minerva will join us. She is technically head of your staff. You’ll find that on the 22nd, Kinder Eggs are delicious._

 

  * __Dumbledore__



 

 

Hermione pocketed the letter and stood up to continue lessons. Her last class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they were learning about Dementors. That day, they were going to learn how to produce a Patronus. She had a hard time choosing a happy memory. She decided to go with a memory of the summer. She had gone swimming with her friends at a creek on the outskirts of the Potter Manor. She had worn a bikini for the first time and she had felt empowered. Especially since Sirius could not stop staring at her. At one point, he had picked her up and threw her into the freezing creek. She’d screamed, but she had been happy. She used that to cast the spell.

 

 _“Expecto Patronum!”_ She shouted. Instead of the silvery wisps that other students produced, a silver otter swam around her. She laughed as it cuddled up next to her. Professor Rainscomb clapped her hands and gave Gryffindor twenty points for her display. She was dismissed early, which she eagerly took. Besides, she had to get ready for her birthday. She ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room. James had a free period and he stopped her as she ran in. She smiled and told him what happened. He then asked to see her Patronus. She quickly cast the Patronus that floated around them. She laughed as the otter swam circles around James. He laughed as he played with it. She swished her wand and the otter vanished.

 

“I can’t even do that!” He said. Hermione giggled.

 

“Try kissing Lily,” she said. “That might help.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“She’s still mad at me for last time,” he admitted, talking about the past. Hermione sighed and nodded. James was the reason that Hermione had died in 1920. He had been drinking and let it slip that the Princess was alive. The Death Eaters had tracked him back to their mansion and killed her and Sirius. Hermione forgave him as soon as she remembered. Lily, however, was livid that he had been so reckless. He barely remembers that day, anyway.

 

“She’ll come around,” Hermione said. “Just give it time.” The two laughed at her joke.

 

“I see you’ve forgiven Sirius,” he said. She shrugged.

 

“He’s an arse,” she said. “But he knows that what he did was wrong. That’s difficult for Slytherins to admit. I can lord that over the Slytherin King.” James stared at her wide-eyed.

 

“Do you remember?” He asked eagerly. She stared at him confused. He sighed, deflating.

 

“You used to call him that,” he mumbled. Hermione made a mental note to ask Sirius later.

 

“He’s sure changed his tune about me,” she said. James nodded.

 

“I talked to him about how pointless it is,” he admitted. “I explained that whether or not you know, you will always be in danger. I asked if he’d rather protect you or watch you die from the sidelines. He doesn’t understand that you two being together actually strengthens both of your magic.” James shook his head and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Like you said, he’s an arse.” Hermione nodded and checked the time.

 

“I should start getting ready for the party,” she said. James nodded excitedly.

 

“You’re gonna love it,” he said. Hermione seriously doubted that.

 

Hermione ran up to her dormitory and got dressed in the short, lace, white dress that Alice had picked for her. The hand-witches entered her room and tackled her hair. They actually straightened it and gave her bangs. They also gave her a smokey eye look with red lipstick. They gave her a pair of black heels that made her feel lucky to have had lessons in walking gracefully. The girls got ready as Hermione studied her reflection. She looked voluptuous. Dora was the next one ready. She had long black locks that curled around her face. She smiled at Hermione.

 

“This is my actual hair,” she said shyly. Hermione smiled back.

 

“I think Remus will love it,” she said. Dora beamed. Lily had her hair curled, while Alice placed a black bow in her short hair. The girls all wore short dresses - Hermione white, Dora green, Lily navy, and Alice sequined black. The four girls quickly left the dorm and walked to the Room of Requirement. A wooden door appeared and the girls stepped inside. The music was deafening as they passed through an invisible barrier. There were so many people in the room. It was decorated with every Hogwarts house banner. The room was big enough to rival the Great Hall.

 

“Give it up for the birthday girl!” Frank’s announcement over the speakers startled Hermione, but she smiled and waved as people cheered. James came over wearing a pale blue button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hermione watched as Lily swallowed and ducked her head.

 

“‘Mione!” A sloshed James sang, handing her a cup. Hermione studied it suspiciously. “C’mon! Would I give you anything bad?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione answered, thinking about how in 1832 he had handed her brandy that made her gag.

 

“Fair enough,” he said and turned to Lily. “Evans! Looking gorgeous as ever.” She laughed and shoved at his chest.

 

“Tosser,” she said with no vehemence. “C’mon, James. I need a drink.”

 

“You called me James!” He drunkenly called after her. Hermione laughed as her friends went over to the drink table. She heard a laugh come from her right. She turned to find Sirius leaning up against a wall, arms crossed over his broad chest and his right leg over his left.

 

“My bet is they get married by the end of the year,” he said. Hermione shook her head, smiling.

 

“I think after we graduate,” she said. “Alice and Frank will get married first. Then Remus and Dora.” She watched as all of her friends paired up as they danced to Muggle music.

 

“You should drink that,” Sirius said, walking over. “James worked hard on that.” Hermione stared at the pink liquid and sniffed. It smelled fine… She shrugged and drank it all in one go. Sirius laughed as she shuddered and took a step back. “I didn’t mean all at once, love.” He said. He grabbed her arm as she righted herself. The alcohol hit her hard.

 

 _“Talking in my sleep at night, makin’ myself crazy,”_ Dua Lipa crooned. Lily grabbed her arm and led her onto the dance floor. She tossed an apologetic look at Sirius as he laughed. The girls danced with each other, smiling and singing along. Hermione loved every second of it. The buzzing feeling kept her going. She did not care that she was making a fool of herself. She just wanted to dance with her friends. The song changed to another fast-paced tune.

 

 _“Baby, I like your style,”_ the artist sang. Hermione watched as Lily gestured for James to join her. Hermione turned to find Sirius, who was still standing in the corner, hands in his pockets. His long hair framed his face beautifully. Hermione smiled and gestured to him. He cocked his head to the side. She gestured to him again. He gave her a look of confusion. Sighing, she went over to him and dragged him onto the dance floor. He laughed at her as they made their way over to their friends.

 

“Drunk, are we?” He asked. She rolled her eyes as she pressed her back into him.

 

“Shut up, Your Highness,” she said. He froze for a second before placing his hands on her waist. They started dancing together in perfect synchronization. They continued dancing through the next three songs. Hermione finally stopped for a few minutes as the music changed to a country song. “I need a drink!” She shouted as she stepped off the floor. Sirius tagged along behind her, hand firmly placed on her hip. She took a cup from the table and took a sip.

 

“It’s good to see you not drinking the whole drink this time,” Sirius teased. She rolled her eyes and shoved him. The two moved to one of the tables in the corner. Sirius leaned up against the purple cloth, grabbing Hermione by the waist. She studied him - black shirt similar to James’s, dark jeans, and black shoes. He was sweating from dancing so much. She handed him her cup.

 

“You look like you need a drink,” she said. He gladly accepted it and took a swig.

 

“James knows how to throw a party,” he said. “Well, I did help a bit.”

 

“A bit?” Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. “How much is a bit?” Sirius winked and took another sip.

 

“Who’d you think supplied the alcohol?” Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he had. She was going to be sick tomorrow. A new song came on that caught her attention.

 

 _“Hey. I was doing just fine before I met you,”_ the Chainsmokers sang.

 

“I love this song!” Hermione cried. She took Sirius’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He quickly finished his drink before putting the cup down on the table. The two danced facing each other this time. Sirius smiled as he watched her unwind. She was sure she looked ridiculous singing along, but she didn’t care. The song changed to “Stay” by Zedd and Alessia Cara, and the two continued to dance.

 

By 10:30, everyone had cleared out. The only ones left were Hermione and her friend group. They now sat in a circle, each couple sitting closely together. Sirius had his arm around Hermione, who sat with her head on his shoulder. A very drunk James pulled out a half-empty bottle of Ogden’s Firewhiskey.

 

“Spin the bottle!” He cheered. Everyone else groaned. He set the bottle down and spun it once, taking out his wand. “We’ll mix it with truth or dare. How does that sound?” The group acquiesced. James placed a spell on the bottle that made the truth or dares binding. Frank went first. The bottle landed on Remus.

 

“Truth or dare, Moony,” he hiccupped. Remus rolled his eyes.

 

“Truth.” James booed before Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Why are you so scared of marriage?” Frank asked. Remus smiled.

 

“Because I don’t want to hurt Dora,” he said. Dora rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m your mate,” she said. “You _can’t_ hurt me.” The group laughed at the Hufflepuff. Remus twirled her hair in his fingers as he spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

 

“Truth or dare?” He asked. Hermione smirked.

 

“Dare,” she responded. Everyone sat up. She never picked dare, but she was being adventurous right now. Remus smiled.

 

“Kiss Sirius,” he said. “And I don’t mean a peck. I mean an actual kiss.” Hermione heard Sirius sigh in exasperation. She turned to him as he gave her an apologetic look.

 

“Kitten, you don’t have to-” He was cut off by her mouth pressing against his. This was her first kiss - at least, in this time. She gently pressed her lips to his and he paused before taking her mouth with his. His hand went to her hair, pressing her closer. He ravaged her mouth. Hermione broke apart for air after a few minutes, staring at him in awe. Because it wasn’t just a kiss.

 

_Hermione and Sirius danced in a speakeasy in New York. She wore a short dress for the first time. It was 1920._

 

_"You alright, Love?" Sirius asked as Hermione stumbled slightly. Hermione just laughed._

 

_"This is amazing!" She cried. Sirius smiled and checked his watch._

 

_"We should leave," he said sadly. She sighed and nodded. They exited the bar and went to the nearest Disapparation point. They arrived back at their house in the small Welsh town. Something felt off._

 

_Suddenly, hundreds of Death Eaters surrounded them. Hermione had no time to block the onslaught of killing curses thrown her way._

 

Sirius seemed to realize what happened and closed his eyes.

 

“Shite,” he swore. Hermione looked at him in confusion. He looked back up at her. “You weren’t supposed to remember.” Lily cleared her throat, catching their attention.

 

“You’re soulmates," Lily said. “And it’s her history, too. She has a right to know.” As Sirius and Lily argued, Hermione’s head swam. It wasn’t until she tipped forward that Sirius realized that she was passing out.

 

The last thing Hermione remembered before blacking out was Sirius holding her to him.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> I'm back! Ish. I have so much to do. And now I'm super stressed, so here's my stress relief.
> 
> Please read, write, and review.
> 
> -MTW
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not JK Rowling.

 

**Chapter Five**

 

_ My life _

_ You electrify my life _

_ Lets conspire to ignite _

_ All the souls that would die just to feel alive _

  * “Starlight”, Muse



 

**September 20th, 2017**

 

Hermione woke up with a start. She did not recognize where she was, so she took stock in what she did know. It was night time. She was lying down. There was something warm holding her hand -

 

Hermione turned her head to see Sirius holding her right hand tightly with both of his hands and pressed to his forehead. He had his eyes closed. He had tear stains running down his face. She smiled at him.

 

“Hey, Slytherin King,” she whispered. His head jolted up and he looked at her in surprise. He smiled at her shyly.

 

“Your Highness,” he said softly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and tried to sit up. “Madame Pomfrey said that you shouldn’t move too much. You’ve been out for awhile.” Hermione stared at him.

 

“How long is awhile?” She asked.

 

“About twenty four hours,” he said softly. “You were touch and go there for a bit. I’ve never seen you that bad before. Normally, it’s just a bout of dizziness.” Hermione smirked.

 

“I guess remembering one of my deaths is a bit much on the brain,” she joked. Sirius smiled, but it seemed forced. He kissed her small hand and put his elbows on the edge of her hospital bed. She moved her hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand. “It was the 1920’s.” He nodded, thinking.

“That was the worst day of my life,” he said softly. “Because the orders were to bring me in alive, I got tortured and then killed.” Hermione ran her hand over his cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. He shrugged.

“That’s why I need to protect you,” he said, tears in his eyes.

 

“And how’s that working out for you?” She asked. Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore right behind her.

 

“Your Highness,” Dumbledore said, saluting her. She blushed and ducked her head.

 

“I haven’t been a princess in a long time,” she said softly. Dumbledore shook his head.

 

“You are the rightful heir to the throne,” he said. She nodded and folded her hands in her lap. “Well, since you seem to be indisposed at the moment, I assume that our meeting will be cancelled. So I am moving it to now.” Before he could continue, Sirius hissed and grabbed his left forearm. Hermione watched as the Dark Mark moved around.

 

“I’m being summoned,” he explained, standing. “What’s so important? I’m in fucking school.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius walked toward the exit of the Hospital Wing. “I’ll be back later.”

 

“Why can’t you stay?” She asked as he walked toward the door. He smiled at her apologetically.

 

“It would be weird if the King summoned his Death Eaters and his right hand man was not there,” he explained. “Besides, having me there gives us an advantage.”

 

“Alright, Hercules Mulligan,” she said. Sirius laughed as he left the room. Hermione turned her attention to Dumbledore and Pomfrey. She watched as Pomfrey carefully measured potions out and Dumbledore silently set up wards around her bed. Once the two were finished, the two approached Hermione.

 

“Miss Granger,” Madame Pomfrey said softly. “I need you to take this potion twice today. It won’t taste great, but you will feel better immediately. I need you to take it every twelve hours. I want you to remain here for the rest of the day, just to monitor you.” Hermione nodded, taking the first dosage immediately. It tasted like rotten vegetables, but the Healer was correct - the effect were incredible. Hermione felt like she could go do a million things. Once the potion had taken full effect, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

 

“Your Highness,” Dumbledore said. Hermione sat up and gave him his undivided attention. “I believe it is time you started your training. You are starting to remember, and your powers are already great, but you need to fine tune them.” Hermione nodded. “So, McGonagall and myself will have private lessons with you every week. I will meet with you Sunday nights, and you will meet with McGonagall Wednesday nights. You will study incredibly advanced magic. And you will not speak a word of this to anyone. Not even your friends. If they ask, you asked for extra practice for your O.W.L.’s.” Hermione swallowed and nodded. Dumbledore smiled. “I will see you Sunday at six. The password is the same as since we last spoke.” With that, Dumbledore left her alone.

  
  


**October 1st, 2017**

 

Hermione’s life continued on as relatively normal as possible after that day. Lessons with Dumbledore and McGonagall helped her hone in her already impressive skills, which she greatly appreciated. Her studies were going phenomenally, and she was the top of her class. She was the most popular girl in school.

 

So why was Sirius avoiding her?

 

He came back from meeting with his father looking haggard and beaten. He jumped whenever he came near her. He intentionally went out of his way to not see her. Their friend group became concerned about him after the first time, but then they got incredibly angry and practically cut him out without telling Hermione what had happened. They always gave her a half-assed excuse.

 

“He cussed out Alice,” was their favorite. But Alice was strong and sassy, so that made Hermione suspicious. In any case, Sirius cut himself out of her life.

 

And it hurt like hell.

 

She knew they were soul mates. Fate kept trying to bring them together, but now, Sirius kept trying to fight fate. So she decided to fight right back. Every year, the Gryffindors threw a Halloween party. She knew Sirius would be there. So she set out to make it impossible for him to miss her.

 

Many people commented on the fact that she should have been in Slytherin. She would smirk and say that she has traits from all of the houses and besides, she’s too pure to be a snake.

 

The day that the party was announced, Hermione set her plan in motion. She had Euphemia order a special dress. She taught herself how to do her hair and makeup, much to the dismay of her friends. She told them that they needed to stop coddling her and let her learn to do things herself, which Lily smiled at and backed her up on. It took a little while to convince Alice and Dora, but they eventually got on board. That took care of half of her new plan - Sirius. The other half needed to be carefully planned.

 

Hermione walked into the Great Hall on the first day of October in a collared plaid dress that hugged her small curves. Her hair was in a plait with flowers intertwined in her hair and her makeup was fairly neutral. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to where James sat and she plopped down next to her adopted brother. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

“What?” She asked innocently as she started to out food onto her plate. James watched as she served herself and she sighed. “I am fully capable of helping myself. I am not some petulant child who lets everyone do everything for her. I need to do something for myself.” James sighed and shook his head. “Like defend myself.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Hermione glared at him.

 

“I need you to teach me -”

 

“No!” James, Remus, and Frank all shouted at the same time. The entire hall fell silent and stared at the group. Hermione stared at her guards in disbelief before standing.

 

“I’m no longer hungry,” she said as she turned around. “I’m heading to the library.” With that, she walked out of the Great Hall as people stared after her. She no longer cared. She ran up the stairs to the library. No one was there at this time, so she went to the fiction section and pulled a couple of books. She settled into a corner near the Restricted Section and settled down to read about how some Muggle actress fell in love with a poor wizard. She finished the book in three hours, closing it and standing up to stretch.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She jumped and turned to find Sirius glaring at her. She glared back, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Reading,” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You’ve never been sassy before,” he said, stepping forward. She held her ground.

 

“I know when to hold my tongue,” she quipped. He was suddenly standing right in front of her. She glared up at him. “What do you want?”

 

“Are you insane?” He asked. She quirked an eyebrow at him, matching his look.

  
  


“What are you on about?” She asked.

 

“You can’t pick up a sword,” Sirius said. Hermione cocked her head to the side, anger rising.

 

“And why not?” Sirius took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair.

 

“Because that’s my job,” he explained in a hushed tone. “It’s James’s job. It’s Remus’s job. It’s Frank’s job. Let us do our job.” Hermione opened her mouth to counter, but he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. “You can’t do it.” That was the final straw. She brushed his right hand off of her left shoulder and forced him to stand up.

 

“You think you can come in here,” she said, stepping toward him. “After weeks of not speaking. Weeks of no contact. Weeks of nothing. And expect me to just follow your orders,  _ Your Highness? _ Is that it? You have no fucking right to come traipsing in here and telling me what I can and can’t do. So,  _ Your Majesty, _ I will not listen to you. Or James. Or anyone. Because I need to do this. And no one can stop me.” Panic rose on Sirius’s face as the words left her mouth. He flinched when she recognized his title. But it was the anger that surprised both of them. Or, lack thereof on his part. He hung his head as she finished.

 

“So,” he said softly, tears thick in his voice. “You can’t be swayed.” She glared at him as she picked up her books and walked around him.

 

“Not by the likes of you,” she hissed.

 

Hermione left him standing in the back corner of the library, holding back tears as she stormed out, holding back tears of her own. The engagement ring on her finger weighed down her hand as she hurried along the corridors to Gryffindor Tower. She quickly gave the password and hurried over to Lily and Alice in the corner. She wiggled the ring off of her finger and gave it to Lily.

 

“I don’t want it,” Hermione said softly before rushing up the stairs to her dorm where she remained for the rest of the day.

  
  


**October 15th 2017**

 

Despite what happened with Sirius, Hermione was still determined to get at least one of her Guards to teach her to sword fight. Her plight was always met with deaf ears, but, nevertheless, she persisted.

 

Two weeks went by without any interactions from Sirius. Not for lack of trying on his part, though. He kept trying to talk to her the first few days, but Lily and Alice always intercepted him. Once he got the hint, the Gryffindors really did not have any dealings with the Slytherins. This set off the rumor mill at Hogwarts. Sirius looked abysmal as girls kept chasing after him, now that the girl of his affections was no longer paying him attention.

 

Hermione, on her part, forgave Sirius. But she did not tell him for awhile. No, she wanted to watch him squirm. Lily still had the ring, but had told Sirius that she’d seen Hermione feed it to the Giant Squid. Hermione’s friends were angry that Sirius had set her off. She kept to her plan, gladly scheming with Alice and Lily.

 

After two days, she started getting invites to go to the Gryffindor Halloween Party from almost every eligible bachelor - and some ineligible. But she was waiting for one. One she knew was coming.

 

On the fifteenth, Regulus’s invitation came. She smiled at it and quickly replied to his note, quickly giving it back to the Black’s owl. She then watched as the owl took off, circled, then plopped the letter down in front of Regulus and Sirius. Regulus smiled and opened it, smile widening at her cheeky reply. He looked up at her and winked, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Sirius watched the two in earnest and rolled his eyes, but the rest of the school watched Regulus and Hermione like hawks. That took care of that part of the plan.

 

Later that day, as Hermione was walking to dinner, she saw James, Remus, and Frank standing outside the Great Hall, huddled around a piece of paper. She rolled her eyes. Of course they would be looking at the map. They saw her coming from a mile away. The three walked into the Great Hall as soon as she got close. She had had enough.

 

“JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!” The entire hall turned to see Hermione fuming towards her adopted brother. He flinched at the look on her face.

 

“Yes?” He said. She almost punched him. Almost.

 

“I need a word with you,” she said. “In private.” Thunder clapped overhead, emphasizing her point. James sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

 

“Fine,” he said. She nodded and the two of them walked up to the Room of Requirement. Hermione paced in front of the room and a small wooden door revealed itself. She heard James suck in a breath before the two stepped into the room. It looked old - ancient, even. “How did you -”

 

“I remember everything except for Sirius,” she said. “Of course I’d remember the training room.” James quickly turned and glared at Hermione.

 

“I know you’ve been pestering -”

 

“James,” Hermione snapped. James stopped. “Something is coming. Something big. And I can’t sit around just waiting for things to crumble around me.” She paused, gauging his reaction. “I know I’m great at magic, but that can only take me so far. I need to defend myself in other ways.  _ Please _ , James. Teach me.” James shut his eyes and groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Sundays,” he finally said. Hermione smiled. “We’ll meet here. You are to tell no one.” Hermione squealed and jumped before hugging her adopted brother. He sighed before returning the hug. “I won’t go easy on you.” Hermione shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

**October 29th, 2017**

 

Hermione panted as she leaned against the wall. James was not kidding when he said he would not be easy on her, but she was grateful for it. She knew she needed this. She needed the challenge. James twirled the broadsword in his hand as she caught her breath. He had barely broken a sweat.

 

“Now you understand why Lyall had us training for hours a day,” James said. Hermione nodded and picked up her water bottle, drinking from it. “At least you’re somewhat keeping pace.” James paused, sizing her up. “What are you learning from Dumbledore and McGonagall?” Hermione let out a breathy laugh.

 

“We’re working on wandless magic,” she said. “But I can’t use it in class. I can’t give myself away, anyway.” But that was only half of what she was learning. She’d learned about ancient spells, spells that had been long forgotten. Spells that Merlin had invented to protect Arthur from Morgana.

 

“Well, I hope you’re getting stronger,” James said with a smirk. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and concentrated for a few moments. Without even lifting a finger, James’s sword flew to her and she caught it. His eyes went wide. “That answers that question.”

 

“That alone takes so much power,” she said. “I’m basically meditating when I perform that type of magic. Dumbledore wants to get me to the point where I don’t have to focus so hard.” James nodded in understanding before checking his watch.

 

“Lunch starts soon,” he said, putting his sword away. Hermione nodded and walked away from the wall. After the two cleaned up, they walked out of the Room of Requirement and towards the Entrance Hall. James talked to her about the thought process behind the moves they had practiced that day. Hermione asked questions about stances and wrist positions. The two reached the Entrance Hall in a matter of minutes. Hermione looked up to see a large crowd outside the doors to the Great Hall. Spells were flying from every direction and people were cheering.

 

“Prefect, coming through,” Hermione shouted. People groaned while they parted for her. What she saw when she got to the center shocked her.

 

Sirius was pounding a seventh year Slytherin into the ground while Remus, Regulus, and Frank threw hexes at Snape, Pettigrew, and Crouch.

 

“What is going on here?” Hermione yelled. Everyone stopped at once. Sirius stood up, wiping the blood off of his bloody lip. She glared at everyone. “If you were not dueling or sparring just now, you will leave in three seconds, or I will take away points from everyone. Regardless of house. One.” The hall cleared except for the eight people who had duelled, Hermione, and James. Hermione turned towards James. “Go save me a seat.” James smirked at her, nodded, and walked into the Great Hall. She turned back to the eight boys adjusting their robes. “Now, someone tell me what happened.  _ Calmly _ .”

 

“Nott insulted you,” Frank said. “Sirius heard, threatened him, and started pounding him into the ground. The rest of them started throwing hexes and jinxes while he was fighting, so we stepped in.”

 

“That’s not true at all!” Crouch shouted. “They’re the ones who threw the first spell! Not like it matters, Mudblood.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?” Sirius shouted, hand raised. Hermione’s wand was raised before he could even do anything.

 

“Enough.” Her voice was low, lethal. None of the boys moved, eying her carefully. “Mitzi.” A house-elf appeared, smiling at Hermione. She smiled down at the creature. “Can you please go into my trunk and grab the Veritaserum in there?” Mitzi’s eyes bulged.

 

“Yes, Young Miss,” Mitzi cried before Disapparating. The house-elf reappeared moments later with four large vials of Veritaserum and handed them to Hermione.

 

“Thank you, Mitzi,” Hermione said. She fished in her pocket and pulled out some chocolate, handing it to the elf. Mitzi smiled at Hermione. “You are dismissed.” The elf disappeared. Hermione walked over to Snape and handed him two of the vials. “Measure out the doses properly. I’ll be watching.” Snape sneered at her, but did as she ordered. He ensured all eight of them took the appropriate amount of the potion, each one grimacing.

 

“You should’ve been in Slytherin,” Crouch muttered. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I’m quite happy in Gryffindor,” she said. “Besides, I only use Veritaserum in cases like this. It makes finding the truth much easier.” She watched as all of the boys glared at her. “Now, Frank, when do you plan on proposing to Alice?” Frank blushed.

 

“Over the break.” Hermione smiled at him. She turned to Crouch.

 

“What do you think about Muggle-borns and Muggles?” Crouch’s mouth twisted.

 

“They’re the scum of the earth. They need to be eradicated.” Hermione nodded and turned to Regulus.

 

“What are the colors of your dress robes?” Regulus cocked his head to the side.

 

“Green,” he said. “With silver trim.” Hermione nodded.

 

“Good,” she said. “The potion is working.”

 

“You didn’t ask all of us, kitten,” Sirius said. Hermione turned to him.

 

“I don’t need to ask you a question to know that it’s working,” she said calmly. He glared at her. She sighed and turned her attention back to the group, who were all hiding snickers behind their hands. “Now, again. What happened?”

 

“It’s like Frank said,” Crouch grumbled. “Nott said something, Black got offended, a fight broke out, and we attacked. End of story.” Hermione nodded.

 

“You will report to your Heads of House to expect your detentions,” she said. They stared at her. “I am not taking house points away because I forced the answer out of you. You should be honest with your Professors, though. The potion should be wearing off soon. I’m going to go let them know.” With that, she walked into the Great Hall. Silence fell on the crowded tables as she approached the staff table and spoke with McGonagall and Slughorn, both of whom looked pleased with her actions. She walked back to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to James. 

 

As soon as she started piling food onto her plate, the mail arrived, and with it, her ballgown. She smiled at the package, then at her friends.

 

“Halloween is going to be interesting,” she said.


End file.
